


date night

by wilsonsnest



Series: Wilson's & Stucky's [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Diners & General Stores, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: Steve and Sam go on a date, then Bucky and Steve cross a boundary.





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this series, it really is like my pet project. It's disgustingly sweet.
> 
> Just before anyone feels the need to point it out. Since there are no powers in this AU, Steve is tiny is this AU. 5'4 as the catws says. So if thats not your jam, peace out now.
> 
> Un-beta'd as always. Please enjoy.

Steve often considers that anywhere else, hell even the next town over, what they were doing would be considered outlandishly weird. But he and Bucky had basically grown up in each other’s pockets, the only brief interlude being when Bucky had shipped off with the Army. Even one less arm and ptsd between them couldn’t shake their unbreakable bond. 

So the fact that the ended up falling for the same guy wasn’t all that surprising. Them both agreeing to share had been a little more unexpected, especially since Steve knew he could be a possessive bastard when he wanted to be. But if there was anyone he was willing to share Sam’s affections with, it was Bucky. And Sam clearly adored Bucky, and he’d give Sam the world on a platter if he could.

It worked out for the most part. They spent a lot of time together at Sam’s place, though Bucky tended to sleep over more. Though their relationships often intertwined, there were some major differences. Bucky and Sam almost _never_ went out on dates. Occasionally, they’d stop by Red/Hawk’s for a quick drink and to catch up with everyone. But they never stayed for long and Bucky always grew more uncomfortable the more crowded the bar got.

Steve and Sam on the other hand, went out as often as possible. The town of Ridley was about a 45 minute drive, and while it wasn’t huge, it had a movie theatre and a few chain restaurants that made for a fairly good date night. Steve absolutely treasured those nights with Sam. Holding his hands in the dark theatre while they giggled and scoffed at the latest stupid action thriller. 

Before Sam, Steve had thought mainstream dating culture was tedious. Now that he was with Sam? He sort of hated that Bucky wasn’t able to experience the same thing.

Case in point. He was leaving the closing up tonight to Bucky while he and Sam caught a 10pm movie. He changed in the employee bathroom, running his fingers through his hair to try and look a little more presentable. Ducking into the kitchen, he caught Bucky slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Hey, Buck, I’m about to head out. You good?” Steve had asked him at least twice already. Worrying about Bucky was second nature at this point.

“M’fine, Steve.” Bucky over at him, his mouth twisted into a complicated not-quite frown. “Your gonna be late if you don’t get outta here.”

“I’m getting there.” Steve huffed, smiling a little. “If you need anything—“

“Call you, yeah, I know.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Tell Sam I said hi.”

“That all?”

“Fuck off, Steve. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I make no promises.”

x x x x 

The movie date ended up being quite successful. They strategically chose a movie that had been out for quite a while, hoping to avoid the Saturday night crowds. Of course, being the weekend meant there were a few other patrons in the theatre. But Sam and Steve had arrived early and managed to commandeer the very back, and none of the other moviegoers seemed interested in sharing space. The scattered crowd meant that they could spend the movie holding hands and leaning over to whisper to one another during the frankly uninteresting feature.

Sam leaned over into Steve’s space, while grabbing a handful of popcorn from their shared bucket. “You still chugging through the Hobbit or did you give up?”

He couldn’t see Steve’s grimace in the darkness of the theatre, but he knew it was there.

“I haven’t _‘given up’_.” Steve muttered, nudging Sam with his shoulder. “I’m just reading at my own pace. Taking it all in.”

Sam snorted and ate a few pieces of popcorn. “It’s boring, isn’t it. You hate it.”

“I don’t hate it.” Steve said stubbornly. “It’s just not my usual taste.”

Sam barely stifled a laugh. For some reason they started watching movie franchises. It had started after he, Bucky and Steve had watched all of the original Star Trek together and then decided to add on the films. Sam had suggested they do the Lord of the Rings trilogy, which they had all enjoyed immensely. Bucky’s suggestion came in the form of The Matrix, which kind of outshined Sam’s choice in a big way. Then of course Steve had to go ahead and suggest the Hobbit movies and Sam had put his foot down.

He asked Steve if he had ever even read the book. And if he really thought watching a children’s novel be spread out over three full length films was really the best use of their time. Steve had asserted that no he hadn’t read the book, and thus a deal was struck. If Steve could get through The Hobbit and still wanted to watch the movies Sam would acquiesce.

It had been five months now and updates from Bucky suggested that they still had a long ways to go before Steve was anywhere near finishing. They had moved onto the X-Men movies, much to Steve’s annoyance.

“By time you finish they’ll have remade the Lord of the Rings movies.” Sam said playfully.

With an exaggerated yawn, he stretched his arms up over his head, before looping on arm around Steve’s shoulders. He could feel his boyfriend shaking with laughter, trying to constrain his noise level. Sam smirked triumphantly even as Steve playfully slapped his chest.

“Real smooth, Sam.”

“Hey, I gotta take my chances where I see ‘em.”

They turned their attention back to the movie, which seemed to be in its final act as explosions seems to be setting off and everyone had very serious, determined looks on their faces. They finished the movie in silence, their hands occasionally brushing in the popcorn bucket. As soon as the credits hit, Steve stood, brushing the crumbs off his t-shirt and looked down at Sam.

“What’d you think?” He asked as he offered Sam his hand.

Sam smiled, Steve could be such a gentleman at times. It was endearing as hell. “5 out of 10, no idea what happened but everything seemed to work out at the end so I count that as a win.”

“Your generosity is one of the things I love about you.” Steve said cheekily. He swiped Sam’s coat before the taller man could grab it and helped him into the sleeves before Sam shrugged it the rest of the way on himself.

Steve led them out of the theatre, dutifully depositing their popcorn bucket in the trash as they headed out into the dark lobby. There were still a few movies playing, but the theatre was otherwise closed. 

Out in the parking lot, the air was crisp and Sam quickly buttoned his coat. Winter was moving in much faster than Sam had anticipated, and it was one thing he was not looking forward to. He sighed in relief as Steve unlocked the door to the truck and climbed in immediately.

“You wanna stay the night?” Sam asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Hmm.” Steve reached over to turn on the heat and then the radio. “Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to ours?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at that suggestion. Sam spent very little time at Steve and Bucky’s home. It was a beautiful two-floor stone cottage type, fairly close to lakeside. Sam liked the place, but it always felt like there were boundaries all over the home. Places were Steve wouldn’t cross and Bucky wouldn’t cross. Sam’s home truly was neutral territory for all of them.

Still the temptation was there. He would love to see Bucky tonight instead of just calling him before bed.

“He’d never say it,” Steve started as he pulled out of the parking space. “But he misses you when we go out like this.”

“Ah,” Sam sighed, looking forward out the window. “Do you think it bothers him?”

“_No._ Well,” Steve paused and tried to figure out how he wanted to phrase the next part. “When he goes to your house, I can always just drop by and visit. But he can’t… join us for stuff like this. It sucks.”

Sam wasn’t surprised to hear the depth of emotion in Steve’s voice. He could see his boyfriend’s hands were tense on the steering wheel. It was always so heartwarming to see how much Steve and Bucky truly cared about one another and their relationships with Sam. He remembered in the beginning, thinking that all three of them were going to date. Steve and Bucky had quickly assured him that they had no desire to date each other. 

They were best friends. Brothers, really.

Sam thought it was more than that, platonic soulmates at the very least. But he knew both Bucky and Steve would just scoff at the suggestion. Sam was just happy to know that they cared about one another so fiercely. It made worrying less harrowing when you had someone else to do it with.

“It does kind of suck.” Sam admitted. He _loved_ his date nights with Bucky. They would pile pillows and blankets onto the couch. Sometimes even light candles when they were feeling fancy and just watch re-runs of tv shows for hours. It was soothing, and Sam cherished those nights deeply.

But sometimes he wished he could do more for Bucky. His dark-haired boyfriend couldn’t quite hide the disappointment of not being able to take Sam out for movies, or dinner, or any of the other traditional date night activities.

“It’s alright though,” Sam murmured quietly, almost forgetting Steve was next to him. “I just like it when we’re together.”

He felt a hand rest gently on his thigh and looked up to see a soft smile on Steve’s lips. Sam couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his chest as he considered just how lucky he was.

x x x x

The lights were off by time they pulled up the gravel road to the lakeside cottage. Bucky probably wasn’t expecting Steve home and had likely gone to bed. 

They hurried out of the car and into the home, trying escape the cold air, especially being so close to water. Steve flipped on one of the lights, while Sam shrugged out of his coat and shoes to hang them by the door.

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in.” Sam whispered the realization. Since he rarely stayed over, it usually wasn’t a problem. 

“You should be able to fit something of Bucky’s.” Steve finished taking off his coat and beckoned Sam to follow him.

They went to the small closet laundry room and Steve pulled out a shirt from the dryer. It was gray and worn, and far too big for Sam. It smelled delightfully of the detergent he had come to associate with both of his boyfriend’s. 

Sam smiled gratefully and immediately pulled off his long-sleeved shirt, trying not to smirk at the way Steve’s eyes lingered on his body as he changed. Perhaps he was being a bit naughty, taking off his jeans right there in the hallway, but it was worth it for the look Steve gave him. If it weren’t so late, perhaps.

Sam bundled up his clothes and put them on top of the washing machine. He opened his mouth to speak when Steve quickly pressed him against the appliance. Sam felt his ass digging into the cold steel and he made an abrupt noise of surprise.

“Too damn tall.” Steve groused, as he pushed a knee between Sam’s leg and reached up to pull Sam down.

Amused, Sam obliged and leaned down to kiss his shorter boyfriend, sweet at first. Steve made a noise of regret as soon as they pulled away and tugged Sam down again for a much more intensive exploration. Sam could practically feel himself melting, the irresistible taste and feel of Steve tempting him.

He pulled away, trying to keep a cool head even as he looked down at Steve’s wet, reddened lips. “It’s way too late for this.”

“I can be quick.” Steve said cheekily, though his mood seemed more relaxed.

“You’re a mess, Rogers.” Sam laughed and shook his head. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before playfully pushing him away. “D’you think Bucky would mind…?”

“I think he’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Steve answer encouragingly, putting a hand on Sam’s back. “Go on.”

Sam flashed him a grateful smile before heading up the stairs to Bucky’s bedroom. The door was only half closed, which made it easy for him to quietly enter. The room was fairly dark, though the glow of the clock on Bucky’s dresser made it easier to see. He carefully sat at the foot of Bucky’s bed, not wanting to startle him. 

He reached out until he felt the lump of a foot underneath the comforter and called gently. “James?”

For a moment, he’d thought perhaps he had been too soft when he heard a shuffling and then movement underneath his hand. 

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice was rough with sleep and he sounded adorably confused.

“Nah, the handsome one.” Sam replied.

In an instance, light flooded the room as Bucky turned on the lamp nearby. Sam squinted, startled by the sudden brightness and could see Bucky doing the same. His boyfriend’s hair was a mess, sticking up at odd angles and twisting around his head. He still looked half-asleep, blinking at Sam like he wasn’t quite sure of what he was seeing.

“Sammy?” Bucky finally asked, the question lilting upwards at the end.

“Hi Bucky.” Sam ducked his head, suddenly feeling a little shy. He watched at Bucky’s eyes flickered to the shirt Sam was wearing as realization dawned.

“_Sammy_.” His voice was almost achingly soft. 

Sam couldn’t resist anymore and crawled up the bed to Bucky, smiling as his boyfriend immediately wrapped his arm around him. Barely awake, but looking at Sam like he was the most wondrous thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Sam smiled brightly before leaning in and kissing Bucky, heart fluttering at the other man eagerly kissed back.

“I missed you.” Sam said when they pulled away, looking up at Bucky from under his lashes.

“How was your date?” Bucky asked, the slightest protective streak coming out.

Sam reached up and cradled Bucky’s cheek, touched by his concern. “Perfect, well,” Sam shook his head. “The movie wasn’t good but the company was great.”

“Oh good, about Steve. Not the movie.” Bucky’s brows knitted together before he yawned loudly right in Sam’s face. “Oh, _God,_ sorry.”

Sam’s shoulders shook with the effort of stopping himself from laughing. “No, you're exhausted, I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Bucky tugged him closer. “Glad you’re here.”

Sam smiled and tucked his head under Bucky’s chin. He sighed as Bucky laid back down, pulling Sam on top of him. The light was still on, and Sam was the closest, but he just wanted to lay there for a moment. Bucky’s familiar lavender soap and lemon-scented clorox wipe smell easily relaxing him.

“Where’s Steve?” Bucky murmured quietly, seemingly in no hurry to move either.

Sam didn’t have the answer as there was a knock on the door and then Steve poked his head in, probably seeing that the light was still on.

“Just saying good night.” He said sheepishly, probably feeling like he was intruding. “Closing went alright, Buck?”

Bucky let out a mock over-dramatic sigh. “_Yes, _Steve. I managed to survive the night.”

“I’m very proud of you.” Steve’s voice was so earnest that both Sam and Bucky had to laugh. “Seriously, I appreciate it. We had a good time.”

“Glad you're both back safe.” Bucky’s voice was warm, his eyes looking from Steve then down to Sam nestled against his chest.

“G’night then, Bucky. Love you Sam.” Steve reached to close the door when Bucky stopped him.

“Wait, wait.” Bucky raised his voice just a little. He bit his lip, hesitating only for a moment before he jerked his head up. “C’mon, the bed’s big enough.”

Steve’s eyes widened so much that Sam had to close his eyes to keep form laughing. The blonde just stood in the doorway for a moment, too surprised to even respond. This was not a boundary they had crossed over at their home. Sure, they’d done it at Sam’s because that was the only bed available, but here?

Sam finally looked and saw that Steve was obviously calculating the pros and cons in his head. But he also knew the longer Steve hesitated, the more anxious Bucky was going to get.

“Steve, its a cold night.” Sam spoke up, trying to ease the tension. “I’ll definitely need the extra body warmth.”

Both Bucky and Steve snorted at that. Steve’s body was about as useful as a heater as a thin towel in Alaska. Despite that, the sentiment seemed enough for Steve to take up the offer. Bucky scooted over so that Sam would be in the middle and Steve climbed into bed on Sam’s right. He turned off the lights before snuggling up against Sam’s back, sighing contentedly.

“S’just like when we were kids, huh, Buck?” Steve whispered, his breath ghosting pleasantly against Sam’s back.

“Sam’s a much better cuddler than Mister Honeysuckle.” Bucky asserted.

“Mister Honeysuckle?” Sam asked, confused.

“Big stuffed giraffe we won at a carnival.” Steve explained as a he wrapped an arm around Sam.

Sam hummed in understanding before letting out a yawn of his own. Quiet fell as all three of them began to answer the tempting call of sleep. Sam couldn’t help but be so grateful to be able to have them both like this.

“_I _won that giraffe, Rogers.” 

Was the last thing whispered into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
